


Five Times Elijah Braided Rebekah's Hair

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, exploration of abuse, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Elijah Braided Rebekah's Hair

1.  
Rebekah plopped down on Elijah’s lap. She turned around and gave him a smile that showed off her three baby teeth. “Hair!”

“Will you stay still?” Elijah asked as he began to part her hair in three parts.

As Rebekah pondered the question, Elijah made quick work of his sister’s hair with his fingers.

2.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Rebakah started but her voice fell dead when father walked into the hut behind Elijah. She forced a smile and reached over to grab the sword attached to her brother’s hip. “You missed breakfast.”

Elijah tilted his head to the left; a silent promise that he’d help her with swordplay when he could. Rebekah pressed a kiss on his cheek; a silent acknowledgment of his promise. Elijah ran his fingers through her hair as father said, “It doesn’t smell like you’ve even started it yet.”

Taking a step in front of his sister, Elijah said, holding up his hands, “It was my job to make sure she woke up at the proper time.” She hid behind her brother. “I apologize.”

“She’s fourteen,” father said, reaching past Elijah and grabbing Rebekah’s wrist and yanking her, “more than old enough to do that herself.”

Elijah watched their father beat Rebekah until she sobbed. He clenched his hand around the hilt of his sword and pictured himself slicing off his head with one move. He didn’t. He _couldn’t._

When it was over, Elijah did Rebekah’s hair and most of her chores. She wasn’t able to. Her hand was broken.

3.  
Nik was screaming top of his lungs, begging father to just kill him. Kol was walking back and forth, punching holes into the walls of their stolen cabin. Rebekah was hugging her knees to her chest.

Elijah kept an eye on Kol’s clenching and unclenching fists as he braided and unbraided Rebekah’s hair.

4.  
“I’m not going to wear my hair in braids for Mother’s ball,” Rebekah said.

“I’m fully aware of that fact,” Elijah said as he tied a ribbon in her hair.

“If you keep treating me like I’m a child, I’m going to be very mean to you,” Rebekah said.

“That’s not much of a threat,” Elijah said.

Rebekah tilted her head back so she was looking up at her brother. She grinned. “I know.”

5.  
“You left,” Rebekah accused.

What she meant was you never rescued Finn. You didn’t help with Niklaus. You let Kol die. You left. You left. You left. And you always leave.

“I know,” Elijah answered.

I’m sorry would mean nothing.

But she settled on the bed in front of him and let him braid her hair like old times.

After all, family was above all, always and forever.


End file.
